Por seu erro
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Severus Snape não suporta que ninguém se meta em sua vida, e portanto, que trate de fazer mudanças nesta, mas quando conheceu a James Potter, o filho do que foi seu aluno faz muitos anos, todas as coisas se transtornaram e agora tratará de que esse garoto deixe do ver como o monstro que seu pai lhe disse que era.
1. Primeira impressão

**Titulo: **Por seu erro

**Autor: **Majo Walles

**Tradutor: **Mazzola Jackson

**Shipper: **Severus Snape / Harry POtter

**Status: AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA**

**Advertencias: **MPREG

**Gênero: **DRAMA ROMANCE

**Resumo: **Severus Snape não suporta que ninguém se meta em sua vida, e portanto, que trate de fazer mudanças nesta, mas quando conheceu a James Potter, o filho do que foi seu aluno faz muitos anos, todas as coisas se transtornaram e agora tratará de que esse garoto deixe do ver como o monstro que seu pai lhe disse que era.

**Capitulo um: Primeira impressão **

Severus olhava atenciosamente a McGonagall, tinha-lhe chamado faz um par de minutos. Tinha-lhe mandado uma coruja a seu escritório, pedindo-lhe que se apresentasse em seu despacho de maneira urgente. Agora que estava aí, não entendia muito bem por que o tinha solicitado. Estava a diretora atrás de sua mesa olhando atenciosamente a um jovem sentado frente a ela. De longe notava-se que tinha que ter entre catorze e quinze anos, o cabelo era de cor vermelho e ele tinha liso pouco mais abaixo de seus ombros, não atingia a ver seu rosto, mas não soube por que lhe recordou aos Weasley... ou a outra pessoa que cria ter esquecido.

—Que bom que esteja aqui, Severus. —lhe disse a mulher, enquanto se arranjava os óculos que se lhe baixaram ao olhar sobre estas. —, faz favor, toma assento e escuta o que tenho que te dizer.

— Não esperasse a que o jovem se retire? —Perguntou-lhe caminhando um pouco para a cadeira que a mulher lhe ofereceu com a mão.

—É precisamente sobre ele de quem tenho que te falar.

Snape não entendeu o por que das palavras da mulher. Nem sequer era consente de que ia acercando ao rapaz para o ver de frente, quando o fez ficou completamente estupefato. Conhecia esse rosto! Tinha-o presente muitas vezes ao dia, durante os últimos vinte anos. Seu rosto estava sereno, mas não o olhava a ele, tinha sua mirada fincada na mulher frente a ele.

— Que significa isto? —Perguntou enquanto sentava-se, sentia-se incapaz de manter-se em pé.

—Apresento-te a James Potter, Severus. Como poderá entender é filho de Harry.

O homem sabia isso antes de que a mulher lhe confirmasse. O parecido era inegável! Era como voltar a ver a Harry Potter aos dezesseis, mas mais fornido, não mais alto, sua estatura era igual de baixa. Tinha um tom de pele um pouco mais claro, mas aparte disso, tudo no garoto gritava o sobrenome Potter. Queria saber se seus olhos eram da mesma cor verde esmeralda que tinha seu pai, mas se lhe fazia inapropriado o tratar do olhar por mais momento.

— Posso saber que faz aqui? —Perguntou depois de tossir um pouco para poder despejar sua garganta, enquanto sua mão seguia aferrada à cadeira na que estava sentado.

—Harry esta em coma. —disse a mulher, baixando a cabeça enquanto negava. — Ao que parece teve um ataque a uma de cede do ministério na Itália; na que Harry se encontrava. Como entenderá o ataque se centrou nele. Sempre há partidários de Voldemort que ainda acham que pode voltar a surgir.

—Isso é estúpido. —disse com veemência. — Esse ser não regressasse, Potter o eliminou para sempre.

—Mas não todos os comensais pensam como você, professor Snape. —disse o garoto pela primeira vez, volteando seu rosto para o olhar de frente. Severus notou que levava óculos de sol, se sentiu um pouco desiludido, por não poder saber se o garoto tinha herdado esses olhos que lhe confundiram no passado. — Muito gosto, Severus Snape. —disse o garoto.

—Jovem Potter. —respondeu o saúdo, da maneira mais impessoal que encontrou. — Posso entender que Potter esta em coma, mas não que seu filho se encontra aqui. Suponho que com os Weasley poderia ficar.

—Isso não o duvido, Severus. —disse a diretora. —, mas Harry tem um testamento em caso que algo lhe passasse.

—James não tem mais família direta que Harry, pelo que sei. —disse olhando ao jovem que voltava a centrar sua mirada nela. — Harry dispôs todo para que, em caso de qualquer coisa, James chegasse a Hogwarts, que seja alojado aqui e baixo o cuidado dos professores, para que sua vida seja resguardada. Suponho que Harry sabia que de ter algum problema, seria por causa dos comensais que ainda há escondidos.

— Para isso me chamaste? —Perguntou-lhe pondo-se de pé. — Quer que faça de babá? Por que se é assim...

—Não pretendo que você cuide de mim, Senhor Snape. —disse James, sem o olhar sequer. — Sei me cuidar perfeitamente. O único que queria era saber com que professores teria contato. Minha intenção não foi em nenhum momento o de mortifica-lo.

—Tão prepotente como seu pai. —murmurou pelo baixo. — Devo entender então que era uma espécie de reconhecimento?

—Algo assim. —disse sorrindo de lado e se pondo de pé. — Sabe algo, senhor? Acho que meu pai fez muito bem ao se afastar. Aqui não tínhamos nada. Nem a meu pai nem a mim interessam-nos as migalhas do carinho que a gente pode ter para nós.

—Não te permito...

—Severus, tranquiliza-te. —disse-lhe a professora, ao ver que Severus se tinha acercado ao garoto de maneira apressada.

—Se era o único que tinha por me dizer...

—Não. —disse a mulher. — Desde este momento nomeio-te guardião de James, Severus. —disse para surpresa dos dois. — Não há ninguém que possa o proteger melhor.

—Não estou para esses labores, diretora. —lhe disse o homem com rancor. —, se o que busca é que respeite ao garoto, eu farei, mas não me manterei cerca dele.

—Eu também não o quero perto e estou seguro de que meu pai se oporia terminantemente a que se acercasse a mim. —disse-lhe com rancor.

—James, o professor Snape é um dos melhores catedráticos que temos...

—Quiçá seja verdade, mas asseguro-lhe, diretora McGonagall, que ainda que fosse a última pessoa sobre a terra, meu pai me manteria afastado dele.

—Se diz isso é por que tem fundamentos, Minerva. —lhe disse Severus, com tom zombador, enquanto se cruzava de braços. — Por que, segundo você, seu pai não o quereria perto de mim?

—Por que você é uma pessoa sem coração, Senhor. —lhe disse se parando em frente a ele. — Não me importo ficar-me só, mas não defraudarei a meu pai. Se ele acha que você não é uma pessoa digna de confiança, não ficarei a seu lado.

—Fedelho sem respeito...

—Basta, os dois. —exigiu a diretora. — Não entendo por que Harry te diria isso, James, mas se de algo estou segura é de que o homem parado em frente a ti conta com toda minha confiança e estou segura de que ao o tratar poderá se dar conta do valioso ser humano que é.

—Não o siga fazendo, Minerva. Se o senhorito Potter não me quer perto, pois lhe darei no gosto. —disse volteando-se. — Não te quero cerca de mim James Potter.

—Não o farei, senhor. —lhe respondeu com receio.

Minerva não sabia que pensar, o garoto que se tinha apresentado em frente a ela era um completamente diferente ao que tinha em frente. Quando o viu aparecer em seu escritório, acompanhado de um dos Aurores que tinha disposto o ministério para seu cuidado, o viu como um pobre garoto que estava aponto de um colapso nervoso. O Auror encarregado de seu cuidado estendeu-lhe o testamento de Harry Potter, no constava claramente que James ficaria no único lugar que ele considerou como seu verdadeiro lar, mas ao que não tinha voltado a pôr um pé nos últimos anos. Surpreendeu-lhe que a medida tenha sido tomada pelo mesmo jovem que jurou contra vento e maré, que não voltaria a Hogwarts no que lhe ficava de vida. Nunca soube o porque dessa determinação, mas estava segura que muito tinha que ver com o professor Snape. Agora, após a conversa tensa e sarcástica que tinham sustentado James e Severus, estava completamente segura de que eram verdadeiras suas suposições. Por que Harry teria envenenado a alma de seu filho encontrar do homem que mais lhe tinha apoiado na guerra? Que foi isso que conseguiu separar ao garoto de seus colegas? Por que ela sabia que Harry não tinha tido maior contato com os Weasley do estritamente necessário. De fato, estava segura de que a família de ruivos estava tão surpreendida como ela do aparecimento de um filho do salvador do mundo mágico. Estava segura de não ter tido notificação da existência do garoto. Agora que o pensava, nunca lhe chegou registro a Hogwarts sobre que o garoto tinha que entrasse a estudar. Isso só podia significar que Harry inscreveu a James em outro colégio... ou que o garoto era um Squid.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmm mais uma fic, dessa vez da autora Majo Walles, a Dona Maria, gosto dessa garota! Ela escreve fics muito curtos, porem muito belas e chocantes!**

**Espero que vocês gostem desse primeiro capitulo de estreia!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**


	2. Conhecendo a mais gente

**Capitulo dois: Conhecendo a mais gente **

Severus passeava-se por seu despacho furioso, destruindo todo o que se lhe cruzasse pelo caminho.

— Fedelho impertinente! —Gritou ao tempo em que se desquitava com uma das cadeiras que tinham em frente a sua mesa e a rebentava contra a muralha da direita. — Quem merda se crê?! —Volteou a mesinha de centro que enfeitava esquálidamente seu setor privado. —Claro, filho de Potter tinha que ser. —uma nova rodada de destroços acompanhou a seu desenfreio.

Quando Severus se teve tranquilizado um pouco começou a ver o caos a seu ao redor. Negou com a cabeça e fez girar sua varinha um par de vezes para voltar todo à normalidade.

—Não pode deixar que seu filho te colme assim a paciência, Severus. —se disse a se mesmo. — Não podes deixar que te descontrole dessa maneira.

Parou-se direito e saiu do despacho em direção a seu salão, desgraçadamente tinha uma classe com Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw do quarto ano. Não podia ter mais sorte, pensou com ironia.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ \…

—De modo que... é filho de Harry Potter. —disse o homem que guiava a James por um dos corredores do castelo.

—Sim, o sou. —disse sem dizer bem mais, pondo atenção no caminho — Qual é seu nome?

—Oh, eu sou Hagrid. —lhe disse emocionado.

—Ah, era amigo de meu papai. —disse o garoto. — Ele me contava de suas aventuras. Sempre lhe teve muito aprecio.

—E eu a ele.

—Hagrid, preciso um favor. —Disse-lhe parando-se.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\…

Severus saiu de sua classe, vendo pelo corredor aos alunos correr um depois de outro, como sempre, estavam mais concentrados em suas próprias vidas, que no que passava ao redor. Ele mesmo foi assim quando era um jovem, mas estava segura que nunca foi tão imaturo. Viu um grupo em particular, que não parava de falar. Estranhamente para ele foi um grupo de casas mescladas, tinha de todas as casas, e para sua desgraça, todos familiarizados de alguma maneira. Tinha um garoto loiro, de olhos penetrantes e azuis, ao que chamava afilhado de vez em quando, quando se esquecia que aparte do ser, também era um Weasley. Scorpius Malfoy Weasley era um garoto inteligente, hábil como seu pai, mas impulsivo como sua mãe. Ainda recordava quando Lucius lhe contou, quase com sinais de agonia, que seu filho, seu único herdeiro, ia atirar ao lixo a pulcra sangue que tinham e se casava com nada, mas nem nada menos que Genevra Weasley, à que tinha deixado grávida. Disso tinha passado já dezesseis anos. Os garotos terminaram Hogwarts sendo esposos e Scorpius era a adoração de Molly e Narcisa, que se tinham transformado nas avós mais consentidoras com o infante.

Junto a Scorpius encontravam-se todos seus primos. Claro, como era de se esperar, os Weasley se foram multiplicando de maneira alarmante.

Scorpius; Louis Weasley, filho de William Weasley e Fleur Delacour, e Rose, filha maior de Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger, foram dar à casa das serpentes.

Hugo Weasley, irmão menor de Rose, e Fred Weasley, filho de George Weasley e Angelina Johnson; Lucy Weasley, filha de Percy e Audrey Weasley, e Dominique Weasley, irmão de Louis, foram dar a Gryffindor.

Molly Weasley, a irmã de Lucy, foi dar a Ravenclaw. Enquanto Victorie, irmã de Louis e Dominique, foi dar a Hufflepuff.

Foi realmente algo cômico, e se converteu na aposta de cada ano, o descobrir em que casa ficaria o Weasley a selecionar.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver como a vista dos garotos se centravam em outro ruivo que passava por fora do colégio. Claro, como era de se esperar, os garotos Weasley partiram a conhecer ao novo membro do colégio, com Louis e Scorpius à cabeça. Eles por ser os mais "despertos" sempre andavam à caça de novos membros para seus grupos. Era lógico que o garoto Potter, não fosse a exceção a essa regra.

\\\\\\\\||\\\\|||||| …

James estava desfrutando do bom dia que tinha. O sol estava dando forte, mas a brisa era igual de refrescante. Hagrid tinha-o deixado aí, e não poderia estar mais cômodo.

— Olá?

James se volteou ante o chamado. Um garoto ao que claramente não conhecia lhe tampava o sol que lhe tinha estado dando pelas costas.

—Olá.

—Chamo-me Scorpius, e eles… bom, eles são meus primos. —disse apresentando a toda sua prole.

—Muito gosto. —disse sorrindo. — Meu nome é James.

—Vá, parece-te muito a nós. —disse uma garota. —meu nome é Rose.

—Se você diz. —lhe disse divertido. — São bastantes, pelo que vejo.

—Sim, de fato. —disse-lhe Scorpius divertido — Que faz aqui?

—Desfrutando do dia.

—Acho que Scorp refere-se a que faz no colégio.

—Ah, bem. —disse incomodo. Não conhecia a ninguém aqui, mas não por ser garotos, podia se confiar à primeira. — Meu pai deixou-me encarregado aqui.

— Não ira a classes como nós? —Perguntou Scorpius.

—Não, estou de… Refugiado? —Perguntou-se duvidoso. —Acho que seria a palavra justa.

—Então seguirás por aqui por um tempo. —disse-lhe outra garota.

—Sim, mas espero que não seja por muito.

—A classes. —disse uma voz às costas dos garotos.

—Padrinho… nós só…

—Não estou perguntando nada, Scorpius. Disse que já é hora de suas classes.

—Em seguida vamos, professor.

Os garotos viram como Snape olhava de soslaio a James e depois se retirava novamente ao colégio.

—Wow, parece que está algo molesto. —disse outro garoto.

—Digamos que vocês não estão com a melhor companhia, segundo ele. —disse James, mas depois negou com a cabeça. — Será melhor que vão a classes, senão poderiam ter problemas.

—Não acho que lhe molestes a meu padrinho. —disse Scorpius, vendo ainda por onde se tinha retirado o homem, e como reprendia a outros alunos que estavam correndo pelo corredor.

—Seu padrinho e eu não nos levamos, nem nos levaremos. Detesta-me tanto como eu a ele, de modo que o melhor para vocês é que não se me acerquem.

Os garotos não disseram mais. Snape olhava-lhes desde a entrada, fulminando ao garoto com a mirada. Perguntaram-se em seu fretamento interno, se era verdade o que o garoto lhes tinha dito.

… \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

— Pode-se passar?

—Adiante, diretora. —disse James, ao escutar à mulher golpeando debilmente a porta.

—Vinha para acompanhar-te a ver a teu pai.

—Estou pronto. —disse acomodando-se a túnica e tomando-se o cabelo em uma fila baixa. — Vamos.

Tanto a diretora como James se encaminharam à lareira da habitação do garoto. Em um princípio pensou que não seria prudente, por todo isso do atentado a Harry, mas também devia ter em conta que James não era um aluno, tinha liberdade de ir e vir, enquanto soubesse onde se encontrava. Não deixava de ser um garoto de catorze anos, que não estava com mais familiar perto.

Deixaram atrás uma habitação simples. Tem pedido do mesmo James a habitação só tinha uma cama de uma praça e um móvel onde guardar sua roupa. O banheiro, igual de austero que a habitação. Uma ducha sem tina, o inodoro e o lava mãos. Junto a este se encontrava um móvel onde os elfos lhe deixavam a diário toalhas e papel higiénico. Sua escova de dentes estava em um copo sobre a pia.

A professora não entendia por que tanta simpleza, mas quiçá se devia à criação de Harry, por que sabia que o garoto não tinha como passar fome. A fortuna Potter era conhecida, e Harry era um garoto centrado. Ainda assim não se esquecia da última vez que viu a Harry. A última vez que o garoto pôs um pé em Hogwarts.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo pronto para vocês, espero que gostem!**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews!**

**Ate breve!**


	3. Harry Potter

**Capitulo três: Harry Potter **

Harry saía do colégio sem importar-lhe a quem levava-se por diante. Arremetia pelos corredores, até chegar muito próximo da saída, mas estas lhes cortaram o passo.

A diretora McGonagall, que o tinha visto sair furioso do colégio, o seguiu com temor a que algo estivesse passando ao garoto, a quem nunca tinha visto de maneira tão furiosa.

— Harry! —chamou-lhe ao ver como movia as grades de maneira desesperada, tratando de abrir com ira.

— Deixem-me sair deste lugar! —Gritou com raiva.

— Por favor, Harry! —Via como o garoto estava a cada vez mais desesperado e como sua respiração se ia intranquilizando a cada vez mais.

Harry se volteou, apontando à mulher com sua varinha. Sua mirada notava-se transtornada, e seus olhos vermelhos evidenciavam que esteve chorando e que lutava por não voltar ao fazer. Suas mãos tremiam e suas roupas viam-se desarreigadas.

—Harry, por favor…

—Abra as porta, diretora. —disse-lhe lentamente, apertando os lábios e tremendo de vez em quando. — Me irei deste maldito lugar, e ninguém me fará mudar de opinião. —disse acercando à mulher.

A professora McGonagall não podia crer o que estava vendo. Harry, o garoto com o que lutou lado a lado contra Voldemort, ao que viu cair e se levantar centos de vezes, que viu chorar pela perda de seus seres queridos, a quem viu sofrer ante o sofrimento dos demais; estava parado em frente a ela, a ameaçando com a ferir se não o deixava ir. Algo lhe dizia que não o fizesse, que perguntasse, que buscasse e indagara para encontrar o por que.

—Por favor, falemos…

— Não quero falar! —Disse acercando-se ainda mais — Quero que abra esta porta para ir de uma vez por todas e não voltar mais!

— Quero ajudar-te!

— E eu não quero machuca-la! —Disse baixando a varinha, caindo de joelhos ante a mulher. —Deixe-me ir. Já cumpri aqui. Dei todo o que queriam que desse. Briguei tudo o que quisessem, mas já não posso mais.

—Harry…

—Não é justo —disse se a deixar continuar. —, todos se creem com o direito de decidir por mim, de que fazer, como o fazer, a quem amar e a quem não… só quero me ir de aqui.

A professora não tinha visto tal grau de dor nunca. Sabia que muito do que dizia Harry era verdade, mas lhe doía que ele dissesse de maneira tão dura, de maneira tão dolorosa.

Harry se volteou quando as portas soaram em um clique e se pôs de pé. Não olhou atrás, não disse adeus, simplesmente desapareceu.

-\-\-\-\\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

— Professora? —Chamou-lhe James, ao dar-se conta que a mulher não seguia caminhando.

—Sinto muito, James. —disse a mulher, saindo de suas lembranças. —já estamos aqui —lhe disse quando chegaram à porta do hospital no que se encontrava Harry.

—Buongiorno, signorina, io sono James Potter, vorrei portarmi nella stanza dove mio pai, Harry Potter.[1] —Disse-lhe o garoto, em perfeito italiano.

— Allora, giovanotto. Unitevi a me.[2]— Respondeu-lhe a recepcionista, e imediatamente saiu de atrás do balcão e acompanhou a ambos a atreves de longos corredores. —Il signore vi accompagnerà dá qui.[3] —disse-lhes para depois retirar-se.

— É você James Potter? —Perguntou-lhe o homem, e o jovem assentiu. —Acompanhem-me por aqui. Compreenderão que devido ao que lhe passou a seu pai que não podemos nos dar o luxo de permitir a entrada a qualquer pessoa.

—Não se preocupe. Sei perfeitamente quais são os procedimentos. —disse com seriedade.

A professora McGonagall viu a interação entre ambos, mas não gostou que levasse a de o garoto do braço como se o arrastasse.

—Desculpe, mas gostaria que soltasse a James. —disse da mulher, mostrando sua inconformidade com o assunto.

— Como?

—Não se preocupe. —disse James, ao notar a incerteza do homem. — Professora, há algo que você não sabe, e acho que a estas alturas é melhor que o saiba.

Quando a diretora McGonagall soube o que ocultava James Potter, não pôde fazer mais que se surpreender, era incrível o que lhe dizia o garoto, e claro, aí estava a resposta à dúvida sobre se o garoto era um Squid ou não. Nunca lhe tivesse imaginado. Olhando ao garoto a simples vista, não tinha maiores problemas, mas isto a deixava completamente perplexa.

— Por que não me disse antes, James? Pôde ter sido perigoso para ti o estar no colégio com tão poucas seguranças.

—Por isso mesmo. —disse caminhando junto à mulher, que ia tomada de seu braço, enquanto o homem que antes ia junto a James, ia adiante deles, lhes dando um mínimo de intimidem para que falassem. —Sempre tenho sido assim, não quero ser de outra maneira, não quero que a gente me trate de maneira diferente.

—Já vejo. —disse pasmada. — És um menino admirável, James. —disse-lhe com um sorriso que o garoto não viu.

—Obrigado, professora.

Seguiram caminhando por longo momento, até que chegaram à habitação onde um par de Aurores italianos esperavam de pé junto à entrada.

Quando James entrou à habitação, o aroma lhe chegou inesperadamente, essa mescla entre poções e medicina muggle era inconfundível.

—Papai. —disse com dor.

A professora acercou-se com James à única cama que tinha na imensa habitação. Nela jazia Harry Potter, mas não o jovem ao que viu partir de Hogwarts, senão a um homem aposto, jovem, mas maduro. Seus olhos estavam fechados e no criado-mudo que estava a seu lado, se encontravam os eternos óculos do homem, junto a um inservível copo de água, que só estava aí para ocupar espaço em alvo.

James chegou ao lado da cama e tomou com cuidado a mão de seu pai.

—Papai, tem que voltar. Não pode me deixar sozinho. Sabe tudo o que te preciso, agora mais que nunca. —se acercou um pouco mais, como se o fizesse para que ninguém mais lhe escutasse. — Conheci-o, papai. É tal e como o disse, —disse apertando os lábios. —não o quero cerca de nós, por isso tem que voltar, senão…

A angústia no garoto era tal que a diretora se acercou e o ajudou a se incorporar.

—Não podemo estar muito tempo, James. —disse a mulher, antes de pôr em sua mão um lenço, para que se limpasse uma lagrimas que saíram e agora banhavam suas bochechas.

—O feito de menos, diretora. —disse-lhe quando sentiu que a mulher o tratava de afastar ainda mas.

—Imaginou-o, James, mas não é bom que permaneça aqui, tenho que te proteger enquanto teu pai esta em coma.

—Então não permita que esse homem se acerque a mim. —disse quando saíram da habitação. Não quis despedir de seu pai, era como o afastar dele, e isso não estava disposto ao fazer.

—James. —chamou-lhe um tanto afetada, enquanto afastavam-se pelo corredor. —, não sei que é o que Harry te pôde ter dito de Severus, mas estou segura que se o tratasses…

—Não o farei, professora. —disse cortante. — Não trairei a meu pai de jeito nenhum, e se chegasse a passar de alguma maneira, sei que meu pai não o aprovaria.

A diretora não disse nada mais. Não entendia por que Harry poderia ter feito tudo isso, mas estava segura que o homem se recuperaria, se poria bem, e ela estaria ali para esse momento, e se inteirar o por que do ódio de James Potter para Severus Snape.

**Nota!**

[1] Bons dias, Senhorita, sou James Potter, gostaria que me levassem a de a habitação onde está meu pai, Harry Potter.

[2] Em seguida, jovem, acompanhem-me.

[3] O cavaleiro os acompanhará desde aqui.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo traduzido para vocês!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos... comentem não vai te cair o braço, odeio gente que não manda reviews... simplesmente odeio e falo mesmo .**

**Então ate breve!**


	4. Artimanhas

**Capitulo quatro: Artimanhas **

Severus não deixaria que sua vida se visse transtrocada. Nunca, se nem em seus anos como comensal, alguém se atreveu a descomponde-los, James Potter não teria essa faculdade.

Algo que sim tinha que admitir Severus é que era um homem que detestava a ignorância, não podia se permitir um momento de fraqueza, não podia estar frente a alguém e não saber nada dessa pessoa. Como enfrentar a um inimigo se não se tinham as armas para o derrotar? Devia averiguar que é isso que lhe molestava sobre o garoto, por que não podia passar desapercebido. Por que nesses dois meses, James Potter estava metido em sua cabeça.

— Posso saber que é isso urgente que precisa? —Perguntou-lhe o homem que estava em seu despacho e que se passeava de um lugar ao outro.

—Bom dia a ti também, Lucius. —lhe disse fechando a porta depois de si, para depois caminhar a para sua mesa e se deixar cair em seu assento. — Toma assento —disse-lhe tomando um pergaminho e escrevendo nele.

— E isto é? —Perguntou-lhe vendo o nome no pergaminho. —Não sabia que me queria contratar de sicário.

—Deixa de falar estupidezes, Lucius. —disse com tom sério. — Quero saber tudo. Quando nasceu, que tipo de sangue, sua primeira palavra… todos os malditos dados que possas conseguir dele.

—Pois puseste-me as coisas muito fáceis, amigo meu. —disse se guardando o pergaminho entre suas roupas. —, pois resulta que outra pessoa também me pediu averiguar exatamente o mesmo, mas duvido muito que seja para os mesmos propósitos.

— Ah sim? —perguntou-lhe curioso — Posso saber de quem trata-se?

—Por suposto. —disse quase com regozijo. — Teu mais jovem afilhado. Scorpius.

— E ele para que se supõe que quer esses dados?

—Segundo sei são para seu primo, o tal Louis.

— E ele para que os quer?

— E precisa perguntá-lo? —Lhe increpo divertido. —O garoto chama a atenção de muitos, e claro, os Weasley não seriam alheios aos "encantos" do garoto.

— Encantos? —Disse levantando uma sobrancelha. —O garoto em questão não luze melhor que seu pai a sua idade.

—Diz você mesmo, Severus. Harry Potter era todo menos um aberração, o que não o notasse, não significa que os demais não o notassem. Não teria esse filho de não ser pelo interesse de alguém nele.

— Perdão? —Disse atarantando-se com o copo de licor que estava tomando. —Soa como se te interessasse.

—O fiz, em seu tempo.

—Era um menino

—Pela idade aparente de James Potter, era ainda um menino quando foi pai, pelo que muito santo não era.

A Severus encheram-se lhe a cabeça de ideia nada normais, sobre Potter, mas seus pensamentos estavam embotados. Sentia como se tivesse que recordar algo, como se tivesse que ter algo presente, mas não era assim.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ …

James passeava-se de um lado ao outro no escritório da diretora, não era bom todo o que estava passando.

—James, faz favor, tem que ter paciência.

—Meu pai desapareceu, diretora —disse com os dentes apertados. — Como me pode pedir que esteja tranquilo, se a única pessoa que tenho desapareceu?

—Entendo que esteja afligido…

— Afligido?! —Gritou furioso.

— Que sucede aqui? —Perguntou uma voz desde a porta.

—Oh, Severus, que bom que tem chegado. —disse a diretora.

— Chamou-o a ele? —Perguntou o adolescente, apontando à porta. —Pedi-lhe que ele não tivesse nada que ver com o que nos passa.

—James…

— Que lhe passa agora ao senhorito Potter? —Perguntou Severus, enquanto começava a caminhar ao redor do jovem, que apertando a mandíbula se mantinha quieto em seu lugar. — Algo lhe esta molestando? Ou Seu santo pai não esta aqui para defender deste monstro?

—Basta. —disse a diretora, chegando a onde se encontravam ambos. Sem importar-lhe que o garoto quisesse parecer forte ante Severus, o abraçou contra seu corpo. —Harry desapareceu do hospital mágico no que se encontrava. Foi sequestrado, e em sua cama repousava um papel no que pediam a James para resgatar a Harry.

Severus sentia-se pela primeira vez como o bastardo sem coração que todo mundo cria. Ainda assim não disse nada, nem exteriorizou sua frustração. Maldito Potter e seu descendência que o fazia sentir débil.

— Para que me precisa, Minerva? —Perguntou-lhe, sem apartar a mirada do garoto que se encontrava refugiado entre os braços da mulher.

—Requeiro de sua ajuda, Severus. Sei que conta com os meios para averiguar sobre quem se levaram a Harry.

—Não sei se possa te ajudar, Minerva, mas tratarei de averiguá-lo. —disse saindo do escritório. Não estava a gosto vendo como o altaneiro menino se derrubava em braços da diretora.

Severus chegou a seu despacho, sem tomar em conta a ninguém que passar a seu lado, nem sequer quando Scorpius lhe saudou. Deixou sua túnica negra sobre o sofá que se encontrava em frente à lareira e tomando um punhado de pó flu gritou a direção da mansão Malfoy.

— Severus? —Perguntou Ginny, a esposa de Draco quando o viu chegar à sala onde se encontrava bebendo um chá com Narcisa.

—Damas. —saudou com um assentamento de cabeça. — Preciso a Lucius.

—Encontra-se no despacho com Draco. —informou-lhe a esposa do patriarca — Sucede algo mau, Severus?

—Preciso de nossos antigos contatos. —disse com tom cúmplice, e a mulher não lhe disse nada mais, só assentiu e viu como se afastava.

Severus conhecia a mansão Malfoy como a palma de sua mão. Tinha estado neste lugar grande parte de sua vida. Viu crescer a Draco nesta casa, ao igual que o fez depois com Scorpius. Pese a todo o que passou no passado, os Malfoy sempre foram seu grande apoio.

— Padrinho? —Perguntou Draco ao ver ao homem na entrada.

—Preciso fazer umas averiguações. —disse tomando assento ao lado do menor, lugar que lhe mesmo Lucius lhe tinha indicado.

— Que é o que precisa?

—Harry Potter desapareceu.

—Isso passou faz anos, padrinho. —disse Draco, enquanto revisava uns documentos que estavam em suas mãos.

—Refiro-me a que foi sacado do lugar onde estava.

—Pai, explica-me faz favor. —disse-lhe o loiro, ao que parece Severus pensava que ele estava inteirado de tudo.

— Recorda que tenho estado averiguando este ultimo tempo?

—Sim, sobre um tal James.

—Bem, pois o nome do garoto é James Potter.

—O filho de Harry Potter. —disse o menor com entendimento.

—Potter era Auror na Itália, foi atacado por supostos comensais refugiados no lugar, que buscavam vingança… mas algo me diz que as coisas não são assim.

— Por que? —Perguntou Severus.

— Diz que desapareceu, verdade?

—Sim.

— Por que o sequestrar, se já o tinham atacado no ponto do deixar em coma? Não tivesse sido mais útil o matar de uma vez?

—Entendo seu ponto, pai —disse o loiro, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. — Mas então por que?

—Imagino que a resposta esta nestes papéis. —disse movendo em frente à cara dos outros dois.

— E isso seria? —Apressou Severus.

— Sabia que James Potter é filho natural de Harry Potter? —Comentou-lhes deleitando com a mirada impactada de Draco e Severus.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Putz e agora o que foi dessa vez? Como assim Harry foi sequestrado?!**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo!**

**Ate breve…**


	5. Revelação

**Capitulo cinco: Revelação **

— Como?

—Harry Potter deu a luz a James dia 12 de dezembro do 2007. Sete meses após que desaparecesse. Instalou-se em San Remo, Itália, e aí escondeu-se durante o tempo em que se levou a cabo sua gravidez. Ao que parece não teve contato com ninguém lá. Comprou uma casa na qual se instalou com seu filho recém nascido, em Trento. Não sei bem como foi, mas para quando James Potter tinha dois anos, Harry Potter já trabalhava como Auror.

—Não entendo. —disse Draco. — Para que se empregar, se contava com sua fortuna?

—Por que sua fortuna não é como a nossa, Draco, conquanto o garoto contava com os meios necessários, esta não seria eterna. Só e com um filho recém nascido, não tinha maiores saídas. Pelo menos uma decente.

—Não acho que o garoto chegasse a se prostituir. —disse Severus.

—É Potter, Severus, se tinha que fazer por seu filho, estou seguro que o tivesse feito. —disse olhando os documentos. — O assunto é que James Potter foi estudado. Fizeram-se-lhe uma grande quantidade de exames mágicos.

— Por que? —Perguntou Severus.

—Dizia-se que o filho de Harry Potter, poderia ser filho de Voldemort.

—Isso é estúpido. —disse Draco — Por que seria assim?

—Segundo pude averiguar, uma enfermeira escutou a Potter dizendo que preferiria que seu filho fosse de Voldemort a que seu verdadeiro pai. Claro, isso é o que se sabe agora, por que nesse tempo, a mulher jurou ter escutado a Potter dizer que seu filho era de Voldemort.

—Ainda não entendo o que quer dizer com que sabe por que sequestraram a Potter.

—Por que os seguidores do Lord devem pensar que efetivamente James Potter, é o descendente do senhor escuro.

—Isso explicaria a nota. —disse Severus, pensando em todo o que tinha escutado. — Na cama onde se encontrava Potter, só ficou uma nota que dizia que entregassem a seu filho a mudança dele.

—Pois aí tens tua resposta. —disse o loiro, apoiando-se tranquilo contra o respaldo de seu assento. —, mas tenho os dados que me pediu, Severus.

—Não me interessam neste momento.

—Pois eu acho que serão de muita ajuda. —disse com voz misteriosa. — Sabia que James Potter é cego?

Severus congelou-se em seu lugar, tratando de entender as palavras do loiro.

—Isso é impossível, Lucius. O garoto percorre todo o colégio, incluindo os terrenos anexos.

—Pois então é o melhor ator que existe, por que evitou o que você descobrisse algo tão à vista —disse com tom zombador.

—Isto tem que ser mentira —disse o homem — Como então…? —Disse soltando o ar —É um squid. —afirmou

—Isso não saberia o dizer. Potter não declarou nunca se seu filho era ou não um squid, mas o tendo a ele como pai…

—Sim, pode ser. —disse Severus, sem tomar muito em conta as palavras do loiro.

… \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

James estava em sua habitação, deitado ao longo da cama, sem deixar de pensar em seu pai, quando sentiu que golpeavam à porta. Levantou-se com parcimônia. Abriu a porta e ficou parado na entrada, ninguém disse nada, foi fechar a porta, pensando que se tinham marchado, quando a porta foi detida. Assustou-se, mas não podia perguntar de quem se tratava, ficaria em evidência se o fazia.

Sentiu como era tomado do braço e o faziam retroceder, estava assustado e olhava a onde se supõe que tinha que estar seu captor. Seriam os mesmos que se tinham levado a seu pai?

Foi empurrado contra a cama e caiu ao longo. Estava aterrorizado.

— Quando se supõe que o senhorito Potter me ia dizer que não podia ver?

James ficou congelado em seu lugar. A última pessoa que esperava que descobrisse sobre seu segredo agora o sabia.

— Quem lhe disse?

—Isso não importa.

—Pois a mim se importa-me, por que se meteu em minha vida. —disse enojado, se pondo de pé.

—Estou ao outro lado, fedelho. —estava desfrutando um pouco a situação. Sentia-se ferido em seu orgulho próprio, ao dar-se conta de que foi enganado pelo garoto por cerca de dois meses. — Tinha que averiguar sobre teu pai, para saber quem lhe levou, e foi quando me inteirei de teu problema.

James sentiu-se desfalecer Também lhe teriam informado do outro?

— Que mais lhe disseram?

— Que mais teriam que me dizer? —Perguntou-lhe acercando ao garoto e sustentando do braço. — Que mais me estas ocultando, Potter?

—Você não se importa. —disse soltando-se com raiva.

—Quero saber se é um mago, ou terei que proteger a um squid.

— Tanto lhe molestaria? —Perguntou zombador.

—Certamente seria mais fácil de tratar, se não se comportasse deste modo.

— E segundo você como me comporto? —Perguntou-lhe cruzando-se de braços. —Você não sabe nada de mim.

—Nem pretendo saber bem mais, mas tenho que saber o básico, por se me encontro em algum dia com que estas me apontando com uma varinha.

—Meu pai não me permite utilizar varinhas. —disse enojado — Que classe de pessoa acha que é meu pai? Não lhe entregaria uma varinha a um cego.

—Ele não tinha a melhor vista do mundo. Não entendo como não equivocou seu objetivo na batalha final. —lhe desafiou.

—Meu pai sabia muito bem o que fazia. Manipularam-no o suficiente para que o fizesse.

—A aeu pai ninguém o pressionou para que fizesse algo.

— Está seguro, professor? —Perguntou-lhe inesperadamente. — Crê você que é normal o que um garoto se enfrente a um monstro com só onze anos?

—Isso não é…

—Sim foi. —disse molesto. — Claro, tratavam-no como um herói, mas ninguém se preocupou para valer por ele. Inclusive agora, estou seguro que meu pai segue pensando que o que fizeram esta bem. Eu não.

— Se ele é o principal afetado e não o vê assim, por que teria de fazer você?

—Por que o amo. —disse com decisão, acercando à fonte de voz. — Quem mais poderia dizer isso, professor? Quem mais poderia ver por seu bem-estar se não sou eu?

—Isso soou obsessivo.

—Mas é meu pai. A única família que tenho e agora não está aqui para me apoiar, como você mesmo disse. —lhe mencionou com reproche.

— Sabe por que os sequestradores te queriam a ti?

—Não. —disse volteando-se e regressando sobre seus passos, para sentar na orla da cama. — Isso também averiguou?

—Provavelmente. —disse vendo pela janela que dava ao campo de quidditch, por um momento, sentiu lastima pelo garoto, se visse, quiçá apreciaria o jogo ao igual que seu pai. —Segundo soube, foste muito examinado ao momento de nascer.

—Assim é —disse o garoto —, achavam que era filho de Voldemort.

—Pois essa é quiçá a razão pela que teu pai foi sequestrado.

—Não entendo.

—Não me estranha. —disse ao ver como as sobrancelhas do garoto se juntavam sobre os óculos de sol que ainda utilizava. — O mais provável é que os que sequestraram a teu pai, ainda achem que você é o filho do senhor escuro e te querem fazer ascender ao poder para fazer do mundo mágico.

—Algo completamente absurdo se tomamos em conta que os exames de DNA arrojaram que não o era.

—Isso significa que tens mais família. —disse Severus, chegando à parte que queria averiguar.

— Que é o que quer dizer com isso?

—Se fez sê-te uma prova, é por que teu pai, e você seguramente, sabem quem é teu outro pai.

—Sabemo-lo, mas isso você não o saberá, nem agora nem nunca. —disse cortante.

—Pode combinar-te com seu pai enquanto Potter este desaparecido, mas prefere ficar-te aqui no colégio onde não tem os melhores cuidados.

—Não preciso nada mais. —disse com voz dura. — Se meu pai deixou-me aqui, é por que assim o quis. Eu não sou quem para o contradizer.

Severus dirigiu-se à saída com passo pressuroso.

—Averiguarei todo o que me ocultas, James Potter. —lhe advertiu antes de sair da habitação.

—Oxala que não o faça, senhor. Não gostará o que encontrará. —se disse para si mesmo, antes de se deixar cair a de a cama esgotado.

**Continuará….**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas o que será que esconde esse pequeno fedelho?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**

**Ate breve**


	6. Rememorando

**Capitulo seis: Rememorando **

Severus retorcia-se em sua cama, suava frio e os músculos tinha-os completamente agarrotados. Não era consente de seu redor.

_Potter estava parado em frente a ele, era o mesmo menino que deixou Hogwarts faz anos, sem dar alguma explicação. Via-o sorrir e dar volta por seu despacho, quase saltando. Via-se feliz, mas Severus não entendia por que o fedelho se tomava essa classe de liberdades. _

_Então Potter parou e acercou-se a ele, e lhe tomou uma das mãos e a pôs em seu ventre. _

— _Não te parece maravilhoso? —Perguntava-lhe com lagrimas nos olhos. —Vou ter um bebê —confessou-lhe feliz. _

_Severus não entendia nada, mas de repente viu a alguém atrás de Potter, alguém que não conhecia e o via apontar ao garoto com uma varinha. _

_Logo tudo se voltou negro. _

Severus incorporou-se em sua cama, dando-se conta de que tudo se tratava de um sonho. Nada em sua cabeça era claro. Só que tudo isto o tinha mau.

Chegou até o banheiro e lavou-se a cara para despejar-se. Estava completamente empapado em suor, pelo que preferiu se dar uma ducha quente, isso o ajudaria com a dor no corpo que sentia nesse momento.

A água caía sobre seu corpo nu e ele só deixava que esta corresse.

Por que tinha sonhado com Potter? Por que com Potter esperando um bebê?

Ele não tinha visto ao garoto grávido, nunca tinha visto a um homem grávido, de fato. Não lhe interessava no mais mínimo, mas então por que?

A última conversa com James Potter chegou a sua cabeça, onde o garoto lhe dizia que ele sim sabia quem era seu pai, mas que não lhe diria. Por que não lhe dizer? Talvez realmente o garoto era filho do Lord e Potter lhe tinha conseguido para que os resultados saíssem negativos?

Então recordou que o garoto nunca esteve em poder do Lord tanto tempo como para que este tivesse abusado dele.

Algum comensal?

Não, Potter nunca mostrou sinais de ter passado por algo parecido.

Então outra pergunta abordou-o. Qual era o grande mistério com o pai do garoto que até os comensais estavam atrás dele?

Devia seguir averiguando, por que seguramente nessa investigação daria com Potter e por fim teria que deixar de pensar nesse fedelho mau educado que agora se dedicava ao ignorar. Pelo menos desde faz em um mês, que foi quando tiveram sua ultima conversa.

Ainda não podia achar que tivesse passado tanto tempo. Em um mês e nenhum sinal de Potter ou de seus captores.

… -\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Em uma fria casa no extremo mais apartado da Sibéria, um homem esfregava-se as mãos para contornar o frio destas. O vapor saía de sua boca e misturava-se com a fumaça do cigarro de seu colega, que a seu lado fazia guarda na porta da casa na que estava apoiado.

— Acha que ele chegue cedo? —perguntou-lhe o que se esfregava ainda as mãos, ao tempo em que soprava seu fôlego morno entre estas.

—Com esse tipo tudo pode passar. Desde que esta averiguando onde se encontra o fedelho…

—Não acho que seja correto que o chame desse modo. Sim resulta ser filho de nosso senhor.

—Eu sigo aqui só por que posso ter a vingança que quero, por que duvido muito que o fedelho seja filho do Lord. Não entendo como podem creem nas palavras desse sujeito.

—Segundo ele, tem provas que o ratificam.

— Como quais? As provas de DNA que saíram negativas? Ou quiçá algum vinculo mágico?

—Isso é coisa dele, não se como o fez para as conseguir.

—Fácil, são falsas, nenhuma dessas provas são verdadeiras.

— Como esta tão seguro?

—Só eu sei. —disse com tom misterioso, enquanto voltava a levar o cigarro a seus lábios e lhe dava uma calada.

…-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

_Harry passeava-se por sua habitação em Hogwarts, estava feliz, esperava um bebê e queria contar-lhe a todo mundo, mas primeiro tinha que lhe contar a ele, por que tinha estado aí para ele, sempre o ajudando e o protegendo, sempre lhe dando tudo o que queria, sempre dando sua vida por ele. Devia-lhe tudo, e claro, também o bebê que levava em suas entranhas. _

Harry em uma cama gelada, relembrava sua vida no meio de seu coma mágico. Tinha acordado faz meses, mas alguém se estava encarregando de manter em estado inerte.

Tinha que se libertar, como ele tinha feito as duas vezes anteriores, mas essas ocasiões o tinham descoberto, lhe disseram que trariam a seu filho e isso não podia o permitir. James era seu todo e se alguém se atrevia a lhe pôr só um dedo em cima, conheceria a fúria de Harry Potter.

… -\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Severus chegou novamente à mansão Malfoy, sabia que estava se metendo em camisa de onze varas com isto, mas tinha que averiguá-lo.

Lucius olhava ao homem que estava em frente a ele, tratando de entender por que Severus, de um momento ao outro, se tinha voltado tão obsessivo.

—Deixa-me ver se entendi. —disse Lucius, enquanto servia-se um baseio de Fire Whisky e preparava-lhe um a seu colega. — Queres que averigue novamente o fedelho de Potter. Que averigue especificamente quem é seu outro pai e onde se encontra.

—Assim é. —disse recebendo o copo entre suas frias mãos, movendo o conteúdo de um lado ao outro dantes de lhe o levar aos lábios. — Não vejo a parte que não entende.

—A parte na que viraste toda sua atenção a um fedelho que é filho de quem jura e perjura odiar, tanto como ao avô deste.

—Não estou interessado em saber a vida do fedelho, senão de me desfazer dele o mais rápido possível.

— Então que? Pretende ir e arrojar ao rapaz cego a quiçá que homem para que se encarregue dele?

—Não lhe vejo o raro.

—Eu sim, mas em ti, Severus. —disse com ar afligido, enquanto olhava a lareira. — Sei que algo passou no passado, que te fez mudar rotundamente. Antes não tivesse deixado a um garoto assim de desvalido em mãos de um desconhecido.

—Não tenho mudado.

—Agora não, mas sim por um tempo —disse agora sentando em seu cadeirão de moldura de ouro favorito. —, teve um tempo, após a guerra, que te vias radiante, feliz diria eu, mas logo toda mudança, voltaste a ser a mesma pessoa que estava aos serviços do Lord.

—Nunca estive verdadeiramente a seus serviços.

—Mas sim tiveste uma mudança. —disse olhando ao homem à cara — Que foi o que te fez mudar e depois voltar a ser como eras antes?

—Esta desvariando. —disse-lhe pondo-se de pé, incomodo pelo interrogatório de Lucius.

—Não sei, Severus. Eu diria que nem você se deste conta, mas vemos outros que sim o notamos, e que nos demos conta que foi antes de que Potter desaparecesse.

—Quer dizer que sua partida provocou a mudança.

—Não —disse com seriedade —, mas bem diria que sua partida se produziu justo após que mudasse, se é que não foi nesse mesmo momento.

Severus ficou olhando ao fogo, tratando de recordar como era antes de que Harry Potter desaparecesse. Não o encontrou.

**Continuará…**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Puxa vida como assim não consegue recordar do passado Sev?**

**O que será que te acometeu tudo isso?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Então ate breve!**


End file.
